Last Words
by MidniteWriter15
Summary: One SVU cop takes you through one of the hardest points of her live.
1. The Present

Hey everyone...hows it going? well im just really bored right now, so i decided to make this little story...dont hate me if you dont like the ending...please.

Disclaimer-dont own anyone

* * *

I think that that was the quietest that any of us have ever been. Right there on the front page, was a picture of the best man I ever knew. My friend, and my partner. The wake and funeral were both on the same day, and we all decided that we would all meet at the 16 before we all got up to go. Somehow we even managed to bring our sorry asses to the station house to even attend his funeral. 

The NYPD all got us a big SUV to ride in. We never expected to be going to this so early in his life.

Slowly, we all went outside and got in the car. It was silent. So silent, that you would be able to hear a flea bite someone. The funeral was at some big church uptown a little ways. The original church that he wanted to have his funeral cerimony in was to small to fit all the people that were planning on coming. There was a count of about 200 people attending...but that didnt make it any better for me or the squad.

The van pulled into a parking lot and we all got out. We all walked up the path and up the stairs until we reached the stainglass doors with the picture of a dove in them surrounded by a glow of light.

We had front row seats for the cerimony. We all genuflected, even Munch who was Jewish. The priest got up and started to say wonderful things describing him. All his accomplishments, his job, his work with the service, and his family. That only made me cry out even more. By now the tears just wouldnt stop. Im not the type of person that shows my feelings very much, but when i do, i have no control over them.

The service was finally over, and the paulbeares came up and took the casket away down the aisle.

We all got back into the car for the final part of the funeral, the burial. On the newstand across the street from us, the front page read:_ SVU cop, Elliot Stabler, took bullet for partner. Didnt make it through the night._


	2. Looking Back

Well, i got some reviews about the first chapter, so im making another! dont worry, i dont make chapters that long...cuz frankly i get to aggrivated at what im writing, or my computer gets messed up and freezes.

Disclaimer-none

* * *

"Liv, do you want to talk?" George questions. Its more like a statement then a question. He wants me to talk. He wants me to tell him everything. The NYPD and the squad never really got the full story. I was to shaken up to speak. 

Theres a long silence before I answer.

"I...I cant talk about him without thinking about that day. I cant think about him, or I see the look on his face when the bullet hit him. I cant George, I just cant."

"Its okay Liv, your thinking about him, and thats one step into getting healed from what happened. You know that its better to talk now, then wait till later. Im not going to force you to say anything. This is off the record. Im not even going to tell Cragen..."

He leaves it trailing. Somehow I manage to swollow the lump in my throat and talk, well more like rasp than talk. My throat has been so tight and sore latly from crying. I just found it better not to even talk.

"Why dont we talk about the good times you had with Elliot. We can just put aside that tragedy for a few minutes. Hows that?"

"...Thats ok..." I answer back not to sure with my answer.

"Ok, well, whats something that you and him did often?"

"Well we went to O'Mailys with the rest of the squad sometimes on Friday nights. I remember when I first joined. The rest of the squad didnt like me very much, and Elliot had to pull their shoulder in order for me to go. That night they got me drunk on Skrewdrivers.

The next day, I woke up in my apartment. When I walked into the bull pen, everyone got up and started clapping for me. I had no idea what they were clapping for, and then Elliot told me that I had beating Monique in a drinking contest. And if you could beat her, you could really hold your liquor."

"What else do you remember about him? Was there anything that only you and Elliot had that no one knew about?"

"When Cragen, Munch, and Fin all left sometimes at night, Elliot and I would stay behind to finish some paper work. I was writing my statement, and then all of a sudden, there was this giant spitball right in the middle of my paper. I looked up, and he was reading his file. I went back to writing and then another spitball landed in my hair. I looked up again and yet again he was reading. When I looked back down, I was bombarded by flying paperclips and rubberbands.

Ever since then, when Elliot and I were alone, we would always have the Bull Pen Wars. No one knew about them, but that was somthing that I dont think that Munch and Fin would understand."

"Then there was this one time right after my mother died. Elliot sent me flowers and a card. The card had a teddy bear holding a white Carnation. On the inside the bear said "Im beary sorry for your loss".

"Liv, your remembering the good times that you had with Elliot, and thats a good thing."

"Yeah, and I also have to remember the bad".

Thats all for now!


	3. what really happened

Hope you like!

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Elliot, you go around back, and I'll suprise them if they decide tocome out the front door."_

_"Sounds like a good plan to me."_

_Elliot and Olivia got out of the car and closed the door as quietly as they could. Just as Elliot was about to open the gate to get in the back yard, the detectives heard two shots and a horrific scream._

_"LIV! GET IN THAT HOUSE NOW!"_

_Olivia didnt even have to get in the house, the two guys they were looking for and hoping to suprise came barging out the door. They definatly werent expecting to see two dectectives._

_By this time, Elliot was about five feet away from Olivia. The man with the gun just stood there and ignored what they were saying. _

_"Come on, we can help you! Put the gun down now! Come on Johnny, we have a shrink back at the house, he can talk to you to make it better." By this time Olivia was just about screaming. _

_The man called Johnny raised his gun at Olivia, and Elliot was running to get to her side. She heard a gun shot, but didnt feel any pain. Olivia looked down, and saw Elliot on his back with blood spilling out of his chest. _

_Johnny was long gone with his other buddy, and Olivia was on the ground trying to stop the blood, but there was just so much. _

_At the hospital_

_The decetives all waited silently outside hoping that they would be getting good news soon. Cragen was just staring out a window at the night outside, while Munch and Fin just sat in the chairs trying not to spill over and shake back and forth. Casey was trying to talk to Olivia, who hadnt stopped crying since the firering. _

_All of a sudden the docter came out of ER._

_"Tell its good news doc" Cragen practically pleaded._

_"His lungs gave out, but we got him back, then a few minutes later, his breathing stopped all together. Im really sorry, but there was nothing more that we could do. The bullet nearly hit the heart, but got his artery."_

_dun dun dun..._


	4. Not Noticing

ok..sorry that i just really and literally left you all hanging...i got a review, and i decided that i would continue!

disclaimer-none

Olivia sat down at her desk, more like fell down into her chair. She was having a bad day, a really bad day. Across from her was her new partner...more like Elliot's replacement as she liked to call it. "Detective Steve Miller" the name plate on his desk read. "Detective Steve Miller" was one of the main reasons why she was in such a pissy mood. He always had to disagree with her. Even if they both knew she was right, he would have to find some reason to disagree with her. He was good, Liv had to admitt it, but not as good as Elliot.

The other reasons why she was in such a bad mood was because today was the 4 month anniversary of Elliot's death. Everyone on the squad knew she wasnt over it, and they all knew very well not to bother her when she was in these moods. John Munch remembers it very vividly.

"_John I thought I told you to SHUT THE HELL UP!" Olivia said in a very high raised voice._

_"Well im just saying that the government is trying to kill its own citizens because then it has less life insurance to give out...blah blah blah"_

_Olivia had had enough of listening to John talk about all that crap, so she decided to take care of it her self. She pulled open her drawer, pulled out a roll of Duck Tape, and casually, but meaningfully, walked over to John and ripped off a piece of tape, and stuck it over his still moving mouth._

_"When I say shut up, I mean it"_

All Olivia wanted was to go home, soak in a nice hot bath, and let all her troubles go away. But sadly, she had the night shift tonight...so that wasnt going to work out.

Over the past 4 months, Olivia Benson has changed. Both physically and mentally. She would go to the gym before and after work, and work out for 2 hours, go to work, and eat basically nothing. It showed, very well. All her clothes that once fit her perfectly, not hung off of her. She also became more obsessed with her work. She didnt want to think about anything in her personal life, so she put work before everything.

Everyone noticed the changes in her, but she was the only one that didnt want to notice...

short i know...umm yeah review please!


End file.
